The present invention relates generally to a timer mechanism. More particularly, the present invention provides a timer mechanism actuated by a burning incense stick. When the incense stick has burned past a given point, a pivotally mounted hammer is released and allowed to strike a bowl to make a pleasant sound. The timer is particularly useful and appropriate when used in conjunction with meditation, but it may be used for other purposes as well.
The prior art includes incense burning apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,763 wherein a series of timer discs on a common shaft is rotated by an electric motor and the rim of each disc is provided with a bore for holding an incense stick. This patent does not teach the use of an individual incense stick to actuate an alarm when the stick has burned to a given point.
The prior art also includes incense stick holders such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,370. However, that patent does not teach the triggering of an alarm as the incense stick burns to a given point.
The prior art also includes an ancient xe2x80x9cdragon boatxe2x80x9d alarm. The xe2x80x9cdragon boatxe2x80x9d has a silk thread carrying bronze bells at each end and the center of the silk thread is draped over the elevated dragon boat. An incense stick is placed next to the silk thread. When the burning incense stick reaches and burns through the silk thread, the bronze bells fall into a metal pan beneath the dragon boat. The dragon boat is more complicated than the present invention in that the user must reassemble the bronze bells with a new silk thread and drape the new thread over the dragon boat in order to reset the device. Also, the dragon boat design uses the burning property of the incense to burn through another element of the timer (namely, the silk thread) causing a release. In the present design, the incense acts as a physical support for the hammer and its burning removes this support, allowing the hammer to release and strike the bowl.
The present invention provides an easily resettable alarm actuated by a burning incense stick. The present invention also provides a pivotally mounted hammer which is held in its retracted position by an incense stick and, when the incense stick burns past a given point, the hammer is released and gravity causes the hammer to rotate and to strike a bowl, thereby causing a pleasant noise. The timer may be easily reset by simply inserting a new incense stick and resetting the hammer.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a timer actuated by an incense stick burning to a given point on the stick, at which point a hammer is released and causes a pleasant alarm noise by striking a bowl.
A further object of the invention is to provide an easily resettable incense timer appropriate for use with meditation or other activities.
Another object of the invention is to provide an incense timer having a simple and cost effective design, but which is reliable and produces a pleasant alarm noise.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings wherein: